


【虫铁】剥落

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Starker, Top Peter Parker, mpreg tony, pttn, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: ABO云霄飞车连载，少量剧情。真的很黄啦*v*
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	1. 黎明

由于生理构造和激素等原因，Omega男性并不容易怀孕，大部分情况下需要长期持续的性爱受精或服用特殊药物才能成功受孕和生产。对男女性别和分化性别的刻板印象依旧存在于这个社会，Omega男性怀孕总是更多地染上色情的意味，带来闲言碎语。如果这个男性Omega是亲人或朋友，你当然不会那样看他，但若是陌生人或屏幕里的人，那可就不一定了。

与其说是发福，不如说是膨胀的孕激素。中年Omega还是结实的，但漂亮的肌肉被裹上了一层柔软的脂肪，白而亮，流动在许久不见阳光的皮肤下。他的身体饱胀得发烫，手臂向后高举，温柔地环绕着身后年轻人的脖子，那上臂内侧的肌肤白如砂岩，透出里面青色的血管，这或许是衰老的迹象。

他闻起来又腥又甜，中年人的信息素浓稠而黏腻；胡子刚刚修过，把柔和的面部线条勾勒出一点硬朗的轮廓。发胶已经洗掉，他的头发长了，慵懒地耷拉在额前。白色的浴衣被扔在床脚，他带着浑身蒸腾的热气，一丝不挂地靠坐在年轻人怀里。

年轻Alpha的脸如此青涩可爱，说他还没成年也不为过，但他深棕色的瞳孔透着一种伶俐的自信，实际的年龄应该并没有看起来的那么小。他雀跃却又过于冷静，或者说有恃无恐。他张开嘴，唇齿逡巡在Omega的后颈，那里有一块深色的疤痕，涌动着远古的记忆，是生息繁衍的密码。

每天都能在喷泉旁见到那些瘦削的少女，她们的腿纤细而笔直，跪坐在草坪上玩耍时，臀部能舒适稳当地坐在脚上，大小腿毫无阻力地紧贴在一起。但眼前的Omega做不到这一点。他的腿在空中曲起，小腿生长着结实的肌肉，大腿紧致多汁，大小腿彼此挤压，那些隆起的富有弹性的肉，配合着躯体的律动，一下又下地顶开悬空的小腿。余震还未歇，就被下一次的顶撞取代。他有时被弄得绷直了脚背，有时又像猫似地岔开脚趾，这是他身上少数没有被脂肪撑开的部位，骨节分明的脚趾胡乱地相互刮蹭，摩擦汗水发出簌簌的声响。

他怀孕了，肚子不小，肚脐都微微突了起来，就算套上衣服也能看到一个小鼓包。他的胸脯在激素的作用下为哺乳做着准备，它们变大，乳晕也稍有扩展，但仍保留了一些力量感。它们在揉弄下收紧挺立，密布的神经将快感扎进大脑，他同时感受到了致死量的快乐和悲伤，急需抓着什么，于是在Alpha环绕他的手臂在上留下了红色的爪印。

这个Omega大概不是依靠药物怀上的，他被开发到位，入口处薄薄的皮肉已经变得厚实而充满弹性，就算前戏马虎也不会受伤。他的身体不太好，肝脏大概有些毛病，可能是曾经酗酒和糟糕作息的结果。他散发的信息素开始发涩，经历两次高潮后苦得令人皱眉，挣扎在破碎的边缘。但他没有制止年轻的Alpha，不知是出于纵容还是服从。

Alpha在深沉的闷哼中交代了最后一次，他退出去，混杂的液体跟着滑出来。

Omega隆起的腹部剧烈地起伏，他瑟缩在年轻人怀里，闭眼休息，偶尔皱皱鼻子，贪婪地吸食着Alpha的气息。年轻人把食指伸进他高潮后过度敏感的甬道，开玩笑般地浅浅逗弄他。他顺从地接受着，时不时因为那诡异的刺激而猛地全身抽动，伴随着小而短的喘息，攥紧对方的上衣。

无可救药的依恋，让人忍不住猜测事情究竟如何发展到这一步，是令人沉沦的美好爱情，还是忽冷忽热的情感虐待。


	2. 长夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴风雨前的平静做爱，准备进入主线辽

中年男人穿着过大的卫衣，上衣没过了他的臀部，紧接着生机勃勃的大腿。他穿着一条包上肚子的白色蚕丝短裤，提起上衣，跨坐在年轻人的一条大腿上方，脚尖勉强点地。他把腰压低，让前面的性器贴上那条穿着牛仔裤的大腿，前前后后地磨蹭着。他双手扶着棕发年轻人的肩膀，扬起脖子，把脆弱的喉部完全暴露给对方。对方啃上他的颈侧，留下两排红色的牙印，双手按在Omega的腰上，抚摸起那个浑圆的、充满生机的舱体。隔着牛仔裤，年轻人享受着对方的“按摩”服务，然后感受到有液体打湿了他的裤子。

年长的Omega仍在卖力地重复着磨蹭的动作，大码的上衣卡在他的腰上，刚好露出整个臀部。不知是后天锻炼还是先天优势，他腰下的那两块肉饱满上翘，漂亮得如同真理，他用它们夹着Alpha的大腿，臀瓣被深蓝的丹宁布分开，重复着向前送去又向后撅起的动作。他热情地前后扭动，不紧不慢，半是讨好半是挑逗。年轻人的双手抓在他的屁股上，把他紧紧地卡在自己的大腿上，然后腿背向上顶弄那个被一层薄薄的内裤包裹的下体。Omega呜咽了起来，大腿软了下去，全身只能靠年轻人的一条腿支撑，像骑在上下起伏的木马上。年轻人熟练地用腿操着他，他的后面在渴求，于是一把抓住Alpha的手腕，后者立刻会意地摘掉了他的短裤，绕过臀部，从后方把手指伸进Omega湿润的穴口，蛮横地用力搅动着，带动起对方整个下半身的晃动，用一根食指钳制操控着被动者，感受那些软肉给他的热切回应。Omega的臀瓣夹紧了他的手腕，跟着体内手指的节奏摆动起来。增加的两个手指顺利挤了进去，但Alpha似乎突然改变了主意，他把Omega放到胯前的地上，垫了个枕头，后者安静地跪了上去。跪着的人紧绷着下半身，一手按着Alpha的膝盖，另一只手扶在胯上，在对方解开那颗铜色的扣子后，熟练地用牙齿拉下裤子的拉链，然后叼开对方的内裤。他肯定学过，或是被教过的，先伸出舌头在根部打转，而后由下往上舔到顶端，并换着角度重复着这个步骤。不一会Alpha伸手拍了拍他的脸，他立刻会意，张开嘴一吞到底，熟练得像是干过五百次一样的事。他卖力地吞吐，不时抬起眼观察Alpha的反应。年轻人被服务得灵魂出窍，发出舒服的闷哼，抓揉着身下人的头发。中年的男人闭上眼，任由Alpha在他的嘴里开始莽撞的冲刺，他忍受着干呕，光是让身体保持在原位就榨干了他的力气，他克制不住地疯狂颤抖起来。

顺从和娴熟，是出于奉献还是恐惧？或许他害怕失去对方吗？当Alpha按着他的头只顾寻求自己的高潮时，他红了眼眶，睫毛不住地颤抖，颈侧暴起青筋。终于他咽下喉咙里的腥涩液体，咳嗽、喘气，脊背剧烈地起伏，可怜的眼角变得湿淋淋的。年轻的Alpha俯身亲在他的嘴上，把他横抱进怀里，抚摸着他的脸颊和后脑勺，小声说着什么安抚他。

“这次度假很不错，海很美。”年轻人说。

坐在他腿上的人低下头，没有说话。

“等我们回去以后，我什么时候能来找你？你总是很忙，见你一次真不容易。”他咬了咬Omega泛红的耳朵。

“够了。”对方吐出两个字。

调皮捣蛋的家伙满意地笑了，他再也不是被动的那个了，这回换成Omega离不开他了。

“还做吗？”Omega问他，对眼前突然的暂停表示质疑。

回答是：“不做了。”他把Omega放到床上，自己起身离开。

Omega沉默着，一动不动地躺在原处，无意识地抠着床垫。

年轻人走出房间，不一会快步回来了。小把戏得逞的他扬起嘴角，坐上床尾，横抱起委屈的人，放进自己两腿圈出的领地。Omega的头靠在他的肩膀，小声地哭着，像破碎的贝壳。

贝壳回到海里，海水掀开他，灌满他，留下碎石和泥沙。他用十个月，用血肉打磨出一颗蚌珠。


	3. 转折

夜晚依旧炎热，床头的风扇嗡嗡地转，年轻人平躺在床上，岔开四肢，径直望着天花板，时不时看看时间，等待着。

他突然想起以前，他也是这样，独自在房间里，等待。那时的他不可能就这么躺着，他会在房间里紧张地踱步，自言自语，把自己粘在天花板上。对方在来的路上打来电话，提一些无关紧要的小建议。是，好的，没问题，他猜他会在等待的焦灼中答应任何要求。他总是那么被动，年轻得一无是处，他虽不肯屈服于此，但也承认自己的笨拙。此刻他又回忆起那种无力感，它们窸窸窣窣地在后颈蔓延，一寸寸将他包围。他赶紧打住自己的思绪，那片黑暗便立刻消失了，仅剩他和他的房间，床，柜子、地板，或许还有些别的什么，但那不重要。他搬了家，房间变得窄而长，狭小到他必须把很多东西安置在地上。他又看看时间，躺着，等待着，望着头上的那一米天花板。

中年男人准时到达了，他一定是直接从什么枯燥的地方赶过来的，穿得那么拘束，黑色白色，修身的裁剪，笔挺的领子，完美的黑色领结。他好像突然年轻了不少，像小时候在电视上看到的那样。

年轻人站起身，把中年男人的精美包装一件件剥掉。

“你没有穿背心打底吗。”Alpha看着衬衣上凸起的两个小山丘。

“我又不会脱掉最外面那件。”Omega轻轻地说，像是怕吵醒谁似的。

噢，梅，你不想吵醒我的姨妈。Alpha说道，随心情坐回了床上。Omega摸了摸下巴，安静地原地踢掉裤子，懒得理会解开一个口子的衬衣，抬起腿坐了上去。

“我们一周没见了。”年轻人低声说，对着腿上的人撒娇道：“你就没有想我吗？”

Omega沉默着，他动着腰，磨蹭着Alpha的裤裆，像个只会埋头苦干的小笨猫。他蹭了好一会，大概是常用的讨好行为没有收到答复，他疑惑地看着对方，然后干脆有些笨拙地脱下四角短裤，看准位置坐了上去。他闭上眼，调整呼吸，一点一点地向下推进，把Alpha一寸寸地吃进体内。

“我也很想你。”他终于反应过来，回答了对方。Alpha摸摸他的脸，扶住他的腰一挺到底。Omega呜咽了一声，适应了一会后便又能熟练地摇起腰，抬起吞下，像只活跃的海豹，身体在昏暗的灯光下一如既往的漂亮，匀称饱满，连骨盆前倾导致的小肚腩也只增添了可爱和妩媚。Alpha抓上Omega翘起的器官，没过多久就把他带去了，或许四十岁以后更多还要靠后面。

“我好想你。”Alpha把头埋在对方的颈窝，喃喃道：“我好想你。”Omega喘息着，在身体的起伏中亲吻着年轻人。那些吻太浅太轻，毫无色情的意味，只是安慰的表达。他的体内分泌着腥涩的液体，滴落在地板Alpha的撞击在他的臀部掀起一层层短小的波动，脑内啡逐渐接管了他的大脑。他原本那样懂得挑逗他的Alpha，看着对方小心紧张的模样，一把按倒对方，打开肩膀，挺着胸脯骑上年轻的Alpha。现在他好像忘了这些，他变得麻木了，这不是说他不再舒服得叫出来，而是这成为了他的习惯，是他生活的一部分。他不再对它感到新鲜，但再也不能没有它。从某种程度上来说，他大概被“训化”了，但这也带来美妙的安全感，令人难以自拔。高潮带来的催产素让他爆发出复杂的情愫，他眼神飘忽地咬了一下Alpha的鼻尖，伸出舌头舔了一下对方的嘴唇，又壮又软的手臂像云一般环绕着Alpha的脖子。年轻人，他嘲笑年轻人，就算到今天他还是天杀地开些糟糕的玩笑。但是年轻的火焰多么明亮，对方连体温似乎都比他高一些。人类趋光趋热，比起忍受静默的冰冷的时间，他宁愿就这样被烧死。他在火中喘息、颤抖，咬着那个结实的肩膀，把尖叫堵在鼓起的两腮。

事后的温存轻轻地漂浮在狭窄的卧室。Omega沉浸在余韵中的躯体像滚烫的大地，温柔地搏动着。年轻人用手描募着起伏的肉体，像旅人穿过草地森林，点过一滩滩湖泊。他来到每一处，就想给那里命名，这大概不是什么好的想法，但他的大脑已经先一步执行。Omega的腿间不时传出咕嘟一声，入口处半张半合，蒸腾着情爱的深重痕迹，卖力地挤出汁液。

“嘿你，我们明明每天都见面。”Omega说。

年轻人应了一声，撑起脑袋，专注地聆听。

“你肯定很珍惜我们的时间。”中年男人眼带笑意说道，抬起手背刮了刮对方那蛋白质充盈的脸颊。

“我很珍惜。”年轻人说：“因为我爱你啊。”他急切地表态，睁大的双眼闪烁着点点星光。

这些光芒落进男人略显疲惫的双眼，男人移开了视线。安静持续了半分钟，也可能是三分钟，他终于看向年轻人：“那么你肯定记得那段时间，就是我昏迷的时候。你经常过来，尽管我就像块干尸一样躺在那里，根本不会搭理你。”

年轻人身体一移，平躺着望向天花板，但他的一只手代替他的眼睛确认着身边男人的存在，当然还有他的鼻子、他的耳朵，当他不看对方，他更发现爱人像风和水一样无孔不入，裹挟了全身每个细胞，他不知道这是超强感官的加成，还是每个热恋的人都是如此：“去看你成了我每天巡逻的一部分，除了跟梅去夏威夷，还有跟学校去了一趟欧洲，我们算是天天见面，只不过你不知道。就算去旅游，我在任何一个地方都会想你。甚至，飞机，对，就算只是飞机......”

中年人打断了他：“后来我醒了，从昏迷中。在他们以为我再也不会醒来的时候。看，我算是个勇敢的家伙。”

年轻人愣了愣，回应道：“对，你是醒了。”

中年人笑了，拍了拍有些奇怪的Alpha，说道：“我当然醒了，不然我现在怎么会在这里。”

“不然我怎么会看到你在这里。”Alpha喃喃道。

“我也爱你。”Omega伸手把年轻人揽向自己：“以防你不知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章预计20年8月31日更新

**Author's Note:**

> 预计20年7月25日更新第三章~  
> 记错考试时间了，那maybe要8月7号


End file.
